Siempre has sido tú
by YBoaa
Summary: Hemos estado en esta tierra desde hace siglos ¿Cuantas veces nos habremos encontrado? ¿Cuantas habremos estado juntos? ExB/TH/AU/OOC.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

* * *

A lo largo de los años que llevamos en la tierra, hemos vagado en busca de cosas, un lugar para establecernos, un campo para sembrar, un lugar para descansar, una montaña para pintar...

Pero lo que siempre hemos buscado en todas las épocas de nuestra historia es alguien para compartir nuestra vida, esa persona que nos entiende más que cualquier otra, esa persona que tiene nuestro corazón sin saberlo y que nos hace feliz sin remedio.

Hemos estado en esta tierra desde hace siglos ¿Cuantas veces nos habremos encontrado y cuantas habremos estado juntos?


	2. Primer encuentro

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, todo lo referido a Twilight es obra de Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos, no me hago responsable por lágrimas, enamoramientos o furia hacia alguno de los personajes o hacia mi misma, sean pacíficas.

* * *

Era un fresco día de verano en el condado de Yorkshire; Jane Philips caminaba a la orilla del camino con su hija Isabel de 12 años de la mano. Habían salido a dar un paseo antes de tomar el té; era una costumbre que llevaba realizando desde que prácticamente era una niña, como su hija.

Ella siempre había amado el campo, el suave soplo del viento, el ruido de las cigarras en julio, la lluvia fresca de la primavera.

Su hija Isabel la acompañaba porque, al igual que ella, amaba el campo y los largos paseos por el sendero. Era algo torpe, tropezaba muy a menudo durante una caminata, pero eso no le impedía salir con su madre; disfrutaba de esos momentos con ella.

De regreso a Nether park vieron un carruaje estacionado en la entrada, de el descendían una pareja y un muchacho, Jane al verlos soltó la mano de su hija y tomó sus faldas para correr hacia ellos. No era propio de una dama, pero la emoción era tan grande que a Jane no le importó nada.

Isabel observaba la escena con curiosidad y nerviosismo, su madre la mayoría de las veces se mostraba alegre y cordial con los invitados, ese era su carácter, pero nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada por alguien que no fuera su padre. Veía a su madre reír alegremente mientras abrazaba a la mujer de rostro amable y cabello del color de la miel, el caballero que la acompañaba sonreía feliz y, por lo que ella podía apreciar, también soltaba risas. Comenzó a alisarse la falda del vestido y a enrollar con sus dedos sus rizos castaños.

—Te ves bien. —Sentenció una vocecita detrás de ella, lo que la hizo pegar un salto.

—Eres un bruto. —contestó ella enojada con una mano en el pecho, el corazón le saltaba y tenía las mejillas coloradas.

—Lo siento mucho, me llamo Edgar ¿y tu? —preguntó el muchacho. Se veía más grande que ella, tal vez tendría 13 o 14 años, tenía el cabello cobrizo y los ojos verdes como los árboles que le gustaba ver cuando paseaba con su madre. Era muy guapo.

—Soy Isabel. —dijo ella, tomó sus faldas e inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Eres bonita. —Le dijo él con una sonrisa torcida y depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano, había olvidados los guantes por lo que tenía las manos frías, cosa que a él no pareció importarle. Ella lo observó con sus grandes ojos chocolates mientras enrojecía aún más.

—Edgar —llamó la madre de él.

—Isabel —llamó la madre de ella.

Él la miró y aún con la mano de ella entre las suyas la guió hasta donde sus padres se encontraban.

—Veo que ya se conocieron —Observó Jane con una sonrisa que iba dirigida a las manos unidas de los muchachos —, Elizabeth, Edgar, ésta es mi Isabel.

—Mucho gusto pequeña. —dijo Elizabeth sonriendo cómplice con Jane.

—El gusto es mío —correspondió Isabel.

—Eres una Señorita muy guapa. —Elogió Sr. Edgar. Tanto él como su esposa podían ver el modo en el que su hijo veía a Isabel, que no hacía más que sonrojarse y bajar la mirada ante la insistente del muchacho. Los 3 adultos decidieron entonces tomar una taza de té y seguir observando su comportamiento juntos, se veían adorables.

Advirtiendo que Edgar aún le sostenía la mano y que el calor que desprendía la sobrecogía de una manera poco usual, Isabel de volteó hacia él, y en el más raro de los arranques le dijo:

—Seremos bueno amigos. —Y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que a los ojos de muchacho resultó de los más encantadora, y lo era, sus hoyuelos se marcaban y una fila de dientes blancos y perfectos se asomaban por sus labios rosas. Toda ella era encantadora, pensaba Edgar y con el mismo raro arranque contestó:

—Algún día nos casaremos. —Prometió. Le dio un leve apretón en la mano y siguieron a sus padres a la salita, donde no se separaron y platicaron durante toda la visita.

Edgar e Isabel estuvieron un tiempo más juntos. Festejaron el cumpleaños de él y antes de que él partiera festejaron el cumpleaños de ella. Él le obsequió un relicario en el que se apreciaba "semper simul", por siempre juntos. Era una promesa, una promesa que ambos cumplirían.

Soltaron lágrimas al separarse, pero juraron volver a verse. ¡Iban a casarse!, hasta sus padres se los habían dicho, pero jamás volvieron a estar juntos, no como habían estado aquel verano. Ella se convirtió en una hermosa dama, y él en un gallardo y apuesto caballero. Los dos se comprometieron y casaron, pero con diferentes personas. Se dedicaban pensamientos y era lo único que podían hacer.

Se amaron, con ese amor sincero y limpio de dos niños. Se amaron aquel verano de 1820 e incluso años después, muchos años después.

* * *

¡Hola, hola! I'm back! Les traigo mi más reciente locura. Es mi nuevo bebé y es igual de perfecto y hermoso que los anteriores jaja. Les presento esto que pensé no hace mucho tiempo. He estado trabajando en mis historias y de pronto pum, viene un pensamiento y aquí está. Subiré caps de mis otras historias pronto, ahora si lo juro y re contra juro.

Les agradezco por leer, déjenme un review para que sepa si gustó o no gustó o que les pareció, si quieren más o quieren que me detenga. Por si no han leído mi bio les aviso, concluiré todo lo que tengo pendiente. Gracias por seguir aquí después de todo este tiempo, les deseo lo mejor y los veo pronto.

XOXO Boa :)


	3. Nuevo

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, todo lo referido a Twilight es obra de Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos, no me hago responsable por lágrimas, enamoramientos o furia hacia alguno de los personajes o hacia mi misma, sean pacíficas.

P.D: Disculpen las faltas ortográficas que pueda tener. Gracias por leer.

* * *

—Aquí vamos de nuevo. —Me dije a mi mismo antes de abrir la puerta del Volvo que conducía, tomar la mochila del asiento del copiloto y salir del auto.

Ahora nos habíamos mudado a Phoenix, era la tercera ciudad en menos de un año. Había cambiado de instituto tantas veces, que ya no desempacaba mis cosas, sacaba lo esencial y lo demás permanecía en la caja, a la espera del próximo destino que mi padre ordenara.

Me faltaba solo un año para poder graduarme de la preparatoria, bueno, incluso menos, ya que el semestre iba algo avanzado. Por fin podría ir a la universidad, instalarme en un lugar fijo, no tendría por qué acompañar a mi padre a otra ciudad más, ya no.

Estaba soleado, muy soleado. El calor se sentía bien contra la piel, veníamos de ciudades muy frías, donde la vitamina D era escasa, por lo que el contacto de los rayos contra la piel resultaba de lo más agradable. Caminé sobre la gravilla del estacionamiento hasta las escaleras que precedían a la entrada a las oficinas del instituto. Eran fáciles de reconocer, eran iguales en todos lados; la puerta podía variar, Izquierda o derecha, pero siempre estaba en la entrada, era inevitable, como el crujido de las puertas al entrar.

Mis Converse negras chillaban un poco al subir los escalones de uno en uno y la puerta de cristal profirió un ligero murmullo al ceder a la presión que pedía abrirla, inevitable. Primera puerta a la Izquierda, sonreí. Lo mismo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó una joven rubia del otro lado del mostrador —. Supongo —susurré para mí —. Soy Edward Cullen, me inscribí la semana pasada y tenía que presentarme hoy clases... —El mismo discurso recitado por lo que debía parecer ser un actor consumado.

—Claro, la secretaria me trajo tu expediente hace una hora justamente —Me extendió un folder color manila —. Aquí está tu horario, un mapa de las instalaciones del plantel, tu boleta de asistencias que deberás entregar a tus maestros al entrar a clases y una copia del reglamento escolar que tu padre y tu firmaron al inscribirte, ¿todo claro? —preguntó con una sonrisa, le devolví la sonrisa a medias y asentí sin muchas ganas.

—Claro, gracias. —dije con voz monocorde y di media vuelta, no dejé que me deseara feliz día, igual, no lo tendría.

Revisé el contenido de la carpeta y tomé el horario y el carnet de asistencia. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Guardé la carpeta en mi mochila; no creía que fuera a necesitar el mapa, todo era igual en todos lados.

Justo al doblar la esquina, antes de llegar al amplio campo de fútbol había un frondoso árbol de corteza rugosa y color café, las hojas eran de un verde muy vivo lo que me relajó un poco; era un buen árbol para descansar.

Las ramas eran bajas, por lo que si quería podría subir, pero no me molesté en ver hacia arriba, me limité a sentarme sobre la fresca hierba que lo rodeaba y comencé a dibujar.

Era algo que hacia en todos lo lugares a los que había ido; retratar lo que me gustaba antes de que antes de que nos fuéramos.

Escribí en letras grandes: "Escuela Preparatoria James P. Phoenix, Arizona. Enero del 2010", como titulo del nuevo álbum que empezaba.

Comencé con la estructura de la escuela, el primer edificio (las oficinas), el segundo edificio y los campos de fútbol a un lado coloqué una miniatura del árbol en el que me encontraba poniendo especial cuidado en plasmarlo tal cual lo había apreciado a primera vista.

—Ahí hay un bebedero y te faltó el seto de la ventana de allá —De la nada salió un dedo blanquecino deslizándose por la extensión de la hoja, dándole énfasis a sus palabras. Me levante de un salto con el corazón desbocado, busqué entre las ramas hasta que la vi, era un chica de cabello rosa hasta la mandíbula y un cuenco de cereales entre las manos.

—¿Se puede saber que es lo que haces allá arriba? —Solté frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy comiendo —dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, rodando los ojos y metiéndose una cucharada a la boca.

—Eso puedo verlo, pero, ¿porque comes allá arriba y porque estabas espiándome?

—Yo no te espiaba —dijo con voz indignada para después continuar —. Me acababa de subir cuando tu llegaste, no quería interrumpirte además que me costó llegar hasta aquí. Una leve capa de vergüenza tiñó sus pálidas mejillas en forma de sonrojo.

Se bajó de un salto y siguió comiendo, yo me encontraba muy intrigado. Sus ojos eran del color del chocolate, enmarcados por unas pestañas largas y espesas, unos labios carnosos que se movían rítmicamente mientras masticaba. Era muy bonita, incluso con ese cabello extravagante que le robaba la atención que merecía aquel rostro.

Se metió la cuchara a la boca nuevamente y me extendió la mano.

—Bella Swan, mucho gusto. —Logró pronunciar aún con la cuchara en la boca.

—Mucho gusto... ¿Bella? —Aún no estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—Si —Sacó la cuchara de su boca y tomó la leche sobrante directo del tazón —. En realidad me llamo Isabella pero no me gusta, es muy formal -Hizo un mohín, arrugando su pequeña nariz de botón —, prefiero Bella. —Sonrió y dos hermosos hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas.

Me quedé viéndola un momento, captando su la hermosura de su rostro hasta que me obligué a hablar.

—Soy...

—Nuevo —Completó por mi y se le escapó una risita de campanillas —. Tengo que irme, nos vemos después. —Depositó un beso en mi mejilla y se alejó con pasos gráciles, como si fuera una bailarina y el mundo fuera su escenario. La observé desaparecer con una confusión del tamaño del mundo y muchas preguntas que deseaban ser respondidas.

Parecía estar plantado en mi sitio, tanto como el árbol que tenía al lado, hasta que me despabilé. Tomé mis cosas y me encaminé a la entrada, tenía cálculo según la hoja del horario, aula 27, aún no entendía el pequeño intercambio de hace un momento; era una chica rara, pero especial, a su modo.

No la volví a ver en el resto del día, y el hecho de que de alguna manera, deseara verla me tenía desconcertado, yo no podía ser su amigo, no cuando sabía que bien podía no volver a verla de un día para otro, era mejor así.

Salí al estacionamiento bajo la atenta mirado de algunos curiosos, los odiaba, odiaba ser el nuevo, siempre. Aventé la mochila al asiento trasero, subí la vista al parabrisas y la vi, estaba varios metros lejos de donde yo me encontraba, estaba al lado de una motocicleta poniéndose un casco negro, ¿sería de ella la motocicleta?, ¿tendría novio y él manejaba la motocicleta?, ese pensamiento me hizo fruncir el ceño, pero no vi ningún chico cerca. Cruzó sobre su pecho un bolso grande y montó, era una moto grande, pero no parecía requerir un esfuerzo extra por su parte, a pesar de que se veía delicada, salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento y me preocupé, yo amaba la velocidad y parecía algo hipócrita mi preocupación pero no lo podía evitar, se veía muy delicada, pero ella era una caja de sorpresas, algo me decía que nada era usual en ella y eso me gustaba, tal vez demasiado.

Conduje despacio, no quería llegar a mi casa parcialmente vacía, de cosas y de personas. El día había sido repetitivo, no malo, solo repetitivo. Suspiré.

Me estacioné frente a la casa, estaba agotado, aunque apenas eran las 3, no había nadie, no había necesidad de que bajara, podía verlo desde donde me encontraba, esa calidez con la que mi madre nos recibía, las luces del comedor encendidas, el olor a comida casera y a flores recién cortadas, extrañaba eso, a veces no tenía más que una hamburguesa o pizza congelada. Suspiré nuevamente. Era mi padre, no podía juzgarlo pero vaya que era difícil, mi mamá le entregó su vida y el le puso los cuernos, me enojaba, pero era mi padre, no siempre fue mal esposo y siempre había sido un padre excelente, por eso estaba aquí con él, no podía dejarlo solo. Aparte, yo también estaba jodido, hasta la mierda.

Aún sin bajarme del auto saqué mi cuaderno de dibujo, quería desahogarme. Sin saber lo que hacía, o lo que dibujaba, dejé al lápiz vagar sobre el papel hasta que vi el resultado, eran unos ojos grandes, de pestañas largas y rizadas, sabía a quien pertenecía esa mirada y el brillo pícaro que la acompañaba. ¿Porque estaba dibujando sus ojos?, ¿porque me importaba?, yo dibujaba lo que me gustaba de alguna ciudad pero esto era una exageración.

¿Me gustaba?, evidentemente lo hacía, pero, ¿porqué?, era muy guapa, tenía unos ojos hermosos pero no podía gustarme. Me pasé los dedos por los cabellos con desesperación. Mi situación actual me tenía mal, no estaba pensando coherentemente. Tomé el cuaderno nuevamente y observé los ojos que había dibujado, me devolvían la mirada con diversión; esos ojos los había visto antes. La familiaridad con la que me trató, ella lo había sentido, no que la conversación fuera especialmente profunda pero había algo ahí.

Tal vez estaba imaginando cosas, tal vez ella fuese así de cálida con las personas que conocía, tal vez yo solo quería un motivo para hablarle nuevamente, como quiera que fuese iba a esperar y ver cual de ellas ganaba la carrera, apostaba por la última opción, hablaría con ella pero ahora sin cuencos de cereales de por medio, si eso haría.

* * *

A que no se lo esperaban tan pronto ¡Ja! (Sólo juego) Pues les digo, que la historia la actualizaré todos lo sábados. No iba subir cap hasta el sábado que viene pero dije, oh bueno. Es para que vean de que va la cosa. ¿Les gustó? Is too much? ¡Díganme! Gracias por leer y a Joselina por su Review :3

Les deseo una semana esplendida. ¡Besos!

YBoa XOXO


	4. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Todo de Meyer, bla, bla, bla; niña que juega con los personajes, bla, bla, bla; Edward siendo sexy... Historia de Yboaa, o sea YO, bla, bla, bla; OK, ¿Todo claro? Gracias por leer :3 Disculpen errores gramaticales, demora y cualquier otra cosa que surja. Nos leemos abajo.

Capítulo 3

...

* * *

Ese día se despertó con pesar ante el tono insistente de la alarma. ¡Qué cosa tan molesta! No sabía como apagarlo, tenía que contestar una especie de operación matemática... ¿En que coño estaba pensando cuando le puso eso a su teléfono? Si claro, pensaba en que tenía que levantarse temprano y no volver a dormirse pero la alarma era desesperante. El teléfono chilló con más fuerza recordándole que esperaba una respuesta y él inteligentemente lo metió debajo de su colchón, seguía haciendo ruido pero ahora ya no le destrozaba los tímpanos.

El reflejo del espejo del baño le devolvió la mirada adormilada, tenía ojeras y estaba pálido; el cambio constante de lugar hacia mella en su cuerpo y en su mente. Tomó un baño rápido y se vistió con lo que había en la maleta más cercana. Bajó por algo para desayunar sin esperar ver a su padre ahí, o estaba durmiendo o ya se había ido, como quiera que fuese, no le interesaba, no quería verlo, no por el momento. El volvo plateado brillaba con los primeros rayos del sol de Phoenix que se asomaba por detrás de las montañas, por primera vez en su vida había dormido con las ventanas abiertas, sin mantas gruesas y solo usando unos boxers que para el comienzo de la madrugada ya habían desaparecido; fue la noche más calurosa y más reconfortante desde que habían salido de casa hace más de un año. Mientras conducía, la idea de irse de pinta cruzó por su mente, era algo tentador, pero puesto que no conocía algún lugar donde podría perderse, desechó la idea, primero averiguaría un poco y después vería que hacer, por el momento la escuela lo aguardaba.

Tan solo un parpadeo después se encontraba estacionando su volvo en el estacionamiento. Podía haber arrollado a alguien en el estado en el que estaba y no se enteraría de nada. Caminó como autómata por los pasillos hasta su casillero, algo en su expresión debió advertirles que esa mañana no estaba de humor para presentaciones molestas, pero aún así, una chica se acercó, era pelirroja, tenía unos cabellos muy rizados y ojos azules. Ella lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa enorme, eso no podía ser nada bueno.

—¿Tu eres Edward Cullen verdad? —A pesar de la pregunta ella sabía perfectamente su nombre y quien era. Estúpidos, pensó.

—Si —dijo con cansancio y pasando su mano por sus cabellos despeinados. —. ¿Qué se te ofrece ehh...?

—Jessica —completó la chica rápidamente—. Jessica Stanley, mucho gusto, soy la Presidenta del club de debates, toma —extendió un panfleto a él—. Las inscripciones para los clubs aún están abiertas y eres más que bienvenido en el club de debates —pestañeó en repetidas ocasiones. ¿Pensaba que eso era atractivo?

—Gracias...

— ¿Juegas futbol, practicas natación o vas al Gimnasio? —interrogó mientas observaba su pecho y sus brazos, fue mala idea quitarse la cazadora, si llegaba a tocarlo él la apartaría y saldría corriendo. Muy masculino, se felicitó. Marica.

—Yo no, err... no. Pensaré en lo de los debates, gracias. —Cerró el casillero de un portazo y se obligó a sonreírle por cortesía antes de darse la vuelta, no sabía a donde iba y tampoco interesaba mientras lo llevara lo más lejos posible de esa chica.

Iba caminando rápido cuando la vio, estaba poniendo una hoja en la pizarra de anuncios, no se dio cuenta a que hora sus pies lo llevaron hacia ella pero de pronto se encontró a unos centímetros. Llevaba una peluca morada , con el mismo corte, traía una blusa blanca holgada, con las mangas arremangadas, un chaleco de piel con volantes, una falda que casi llegaba al piso y muchos colgantes de cosas diferentes y locas en su cuello y en sus muñecas. Se veía graciosa y muy linda.

—Pensaba que Halloween era en octubre —Le dijo con una sonrisa. Hasta hace un minuto estaba enojado, apunto de sacarse los ojos con un tenedor y ahora era Sr. Simpatía. "Realmente hay algo mal conmigo" pensó.

—¡Vamos! ¿Cuál disfraz?, si te escuchara un hippie se enfadaría, gracias al cielo no lo soy —Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estás predicando la paz mundial o el topic de hoy es el consumo de agua en cosas insignificantes como el baño diario. —Sonrió de lado.

—No, pero sería buena idea —Volteó a ambos lados, buscando posibles oyentes indeseados y le susurró con voz suave —. Yo no confío en las personas que se bañan todos los días. Por lo menos los domingos no hay que bañarse. Tengo una teoría al respecto; si te bañas todos los días es porque algo quieres esconder, quieres que desaparezca... —Sonrió y sus hoyuelos aparecieron en sus mejillas.

Su pequeño delirio le gustó y lo sopesó durante un momento, sonaba muy loco pero extrañamente lógico.

—Creo que no te visitaré los domingos. —La molestó arrugando la nariz y haciendo el ademán de alejarse.

—Oh, ahora me tienes asco, ¿qué pasa si quiero abrazarte? —Caminó hacía el con los brazos abiertos —¿Y si tengo caspa? O peor aún... Piojos —añadió con dramatismo.

—¿Crees que eso me amedrenta?, creo que no te haz dado cuenta de que soy un chico —Se apunto a si mismo hacia el pecho —, nosotros inventamos lo desagradable. Además, tengo una hermana, he estado expuesto a toda clase de cosas femeninas, soy resistente.

—Tienes razón —lo meditó un momento —, pero al ser el hermano mayor jamás sufriste de... ¡ESTO! —exclamó al tiempo que se metía el dedo índice a la boca y chupaba. Ella jamás sabría que lo que menos le provocaba eso era asco. Antes de que supiera que hacia y porque estaba reaccionando esa manera ante un gesto tan inocente, ella ya había metido el dedo en su oreja y le daba vueltas.

—Eres el ser más asqueroso y ruín del planeta.

—Oh si, ya lo creo que si —Se rió con maldad —. Ahora, pobre víctima, ¿ya te inscribiste a algún club?; yo soy la responsable del club de lectura, así que si eres amante de Austen, Shakespeare, Victor Hugo, Poe o Stephenie Meyer -Guiñó un de sus ojos castaños —, pues ya sabes donde estoy, el árbol de ayer es mi oficina, pasa cuando quieras, excepto en horas de clases, o a lo mejor si estoy, toca y encontrarás o tal vez no —Se rió —. Tengo que irme damisela, iré a robar virginidades —Se acarició el bigote imaginario —, nos vemos. —Y antes de que él pudiera agregar algo más, ella ya se había ido por el pasillo tarareando una canción y saludando a todos.

Una vez más, Edward se preguntaba de que había sido aquello. ¿Quién era ella y que era lo que hacía con él? Mientras la veía alejarse sonreía y negaba con la cabeza. Esa chica estaba loca, y estaba empezando a gustarle, de una manera muy poco usual pero lo estaba disfrutando y eso que apenas había comenzado.

* * *

Bien pues aquí está el capítulo tres, realmente no terminaba ahí pero decidí que era muy pronto para ponerles el drama, así que es probable que en el cap que viene se vayan enterando de unas cuantas cosas. Gracias por leerme, de verdad lo aprecio un montón.

Y mi excusa es la siguiente *redoble de tambores*: Realmente no pude actualizar estos meses porque tenía que presentar examen para la uni (yeah) y tenía que ponerme a estudiar, así que... ¿Ven que no he estado holgazaneando? Gracias de nuevo y les deseo una gran semana (: Actualizaré el sábado que viene, hasta entonces...

Yoa, el reptil que come jamón y ve películas antiguas, boa :3 XOXO


	5. Presentimiento

**Disclaimer**: Ya saben, todo lo referido a Twilight es obra de Meyer yo solo juego un poco con ellos, no me hago responsable por lágrimas, enamoramientos o furia hacia alguno de los personajes o hacia mi misma, sean pacíficas.

* * *

De regreso a casa pensaba en lo que había pasado el resto del día. No la vi después de la pequeña conversación del pasillo. Dibujé unos bosquejos de la cafetería y de algunos estudiantes, nadie en especial; todo formaba un cuadro en conjunto. Era algo que siempre hacía, veía a las personas pasar y dibujaba lo que veía en sus rostros, sus ojos y sus ropas.

Di media vuelta al auto, no quería llegar a la casa vacía, iría a donde pudiera con 50 dólares en el bolsillo y medio tanque de gasolina. Daba la vuelta en un calle cuando un destello morado llamó mi atención; era ella, iba patinando en la acera con unos cascos de música enormes tapando sus oídos, por el movimiento de sus labios podía decir que estaba cantando, acerqué el auto a la acera junto a ella y toqué el claxon suavemente. Bella se detuvo con un grácil movimiento haciendo que sus ropas de hippie ondearan con el movimiento y se bajó los cascos.

—¡Hey chico nuevo!, ¿no deberías estar en tu casa pensando en mi proposición del club?

—Tienes razón, debería, pero aún tengo mis dudas, ¿qué tal si te invito un café y me hablas más sobre ello?

Ella soltó una risita.

— De acuerdo, pero vamos a MÍ cafetería.

—Por supuesto señorita, iremos a donde usted ordene. —contesté haciendo pose de chofer.

Ella abrió la puerta y entró en el vehículo. Su esencia me golpeó. Olía a albaricoque y a galletas de vainilla.

—Dobla en la siguiente y no te detengas a menos que veas un ovni, al final de la cuadra hay un parque, te estacionarás ahí y luego caminaremos un poco. Está algo escondido, pero vale la pena — me encantaba verla sonreír, era el rostro de un ángel, y mi corazón se aceleraba al verla—. ¿Qué escuchabas? —preguntó ella mientras encendía el reproductor del auto.

Radiohead llenó el ambiente.

—Creep es realmente genial —alabó—. ¿Quieres escuchar lo que yo oía? —Como si necesitara preguntar.

—Claro. —contesté de todas formas y esperé mientras ella desenchufaba sus cascos.

—Dime que no te recuerda tus clases de 6° grado. —Se rió mientras Fool's of garden seguía sonando.

—Claro que me acuerdo, no la escuchaba desde hace mucho tiempo. —Y sólo después de eso, empezamos a cantar. Ella sonaba desafinada, pero no parecía importarle, se reía y cantaba más alto.

—Mira, puedes estacionarte detrás del Sentra rojo. —Hice lo que me mandó, apagué la radio y salí rápido del auto para poder abrirle la puerta, pero ella ya estaba fuera del vehículo cuando llegué.

—Hey, se supone que tenías que dejar que te abriera la puerta. —Me quejé.

—Mejor suerte la próxima vez. —"Próxima vez", habría una próxima vez. Eso me gustaba.

Caminé a su lado mientras ella se deslizaba por el pavimento con unos patines negros de ruedas moradas que me recordaban mucho a otra época, aunque no podía saber cual. Hablábamos de todo y nada. Tener una conversación con ella estaba entrando rápidamente en mi lista de cosas favoritas. A pesar de que apenas la conocía, no podía no desear hablarle y saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, preguntándome mil veces si eso era lo que pensaba en realidad; la mente humana era aún un misterio para la ciencia, yo no necesitaba ciencia para saber que esa chica era un misterio, uno muy bueno y que probablemente cambiaría mi vida. Ella tenía la capacidad de cambiar vidas, podría apostarlo con toda seguridad, pero no desearlo. Yo no necesitaba un cambio.

—… y pues tu comprenderás que yo no podía dejarlo ahí, así que la tomé del cabello y le dije: "Perra, estaba disculpándome, y lo que tu debías decir ahora es 'Claro, no te preocupes, está bien, yo también tuve la culpa.', ¡ah!, pero no, la chica tiene que creerse más y manchar mi trabajo con su estúpido café que no es más que agua de calcetín. Sin cafeína, sin azúcar, sin crema, sin leche. Eso no puede ser café." Finalmente la arrojé al piso y lamí su oreja. Eso ha sido lo más asqueroso que he hecho en mi vida y puedo jurar que se mojó, pero no me gusta pensar en eso. Ella me evita, ¿sabes? Después de todo tiene sentido de la supervivencia, pero estoy segura que sueña conmigo. Es asqueroso, sin embargo uno tiene que decir la verdad. —dijo con sólo una bocanada de aire mientras patinaba hacía atrás. Estaba justo enfrente de mi y se deslizaba ágilmente hacía atrás/delante, aún no estaba muy seguro, y me ponía muy nervioso, pero para ella parecía muy natural, no volteó ni una sola vez y saludó de vez en cuando a las personas que pasaban a su lado. Era muy sociable y al parecer todos la amaban. Era la puta madre Teresa. Jódeme. Demasiado buena.

—Y es aquí —dio una vuelta grácil y se instaló frente a la amplia ventana, saludó a la que supuse era la dueña del local; una mujer de no más de 40 años. Sus cabellos color marrón oscuro, sus ojos negros y su esbelta figura, hacían que me recordara a mi madre. Era guapa y la mirada dulce que le dirigió a Bella hizo que deseara estar en casa, a cientos de kilómetros de aquí.

—¡BELLA! Mia bambina, te había extrañado tanto. ¿Cómo está tu padre?, ¿cómo estás tú? —La pregunta era sencilla. Nada parecía salirse de una conversación normal, pero ese simple cuestionamiento parecía tener otro significado para ellas. Sus miradas se engarzaron un segundo. Aunque el rostro de Bella jamás perdió la sonrisa y sus ojos siguieron mostrando la luminosidad que los caracterizaba, una chispa brilló sobre las demás, sonrió más ampliamente y hasta una leve carcajada se le escapó.

—Mi padre está muy bien, Sue, y yo también. Es cierto que hemos visto tiempos mejores, pero todo está bien. Tranquila. No vine aquí para preocuparte. Traje a un amigo, el es nuevo en la ciudad y le estoy enseñando los lugares chic —le guiñó un ojo—. Dame uno de tus panecillos de arándanos y un Capuchino, lo mismo para él... ¿No eres alérgico a la leche, la cafeína, los arándanos o algo así, verdad?

¿A qué se refería con tiempos mejores?, ¿estaría bien su padre?, ¿qué me había preguntado?

—Tranquila, estoy sano. —El hecho de que no pidiera mi opinión en absoluto no me pasó por alto y sólo sonreí. Ella lo notó por supuesto.

—Cállate y camina. Es simple pero te gustará. Tendré que sacarte a rastras para cuando la cita termine. —La palabra cita me hizo sonreír aún más, pero no lo vio, Sue sin embargo sí lo hizo, me sonrió y se fue a por nuestro pedido, o ¡por el pedido de Bella! Ella ya estaba en una mesa justo en la esquina junto a la ventana, se sentó sin voltearme a ver siquiera, pero ella sabía que yo estaba allí.

Pasó un largo rato haciendo nudos a una servilleta de papel que increíblemente no se rompía, viendo a las personas pasar y a los niños perseguirse unos a otros. Se perdió. Su mente voló lejos mientras contemplaba a través del cristal. Yo me perdí con ella, pensando en que podría estar ocupando su mente en aquellos momentos, y si regresaría pronto.

El café y los panecillos llegaron, Sue abrió la boca, pero negué con la cabeza, ella regresaría cuando quisiera volver. Se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído. —Pon el capuchino debajo de su nariz y volverá. —Hice lo que me dijo y sus ojos se enfocaron, casi me arrebató la taza e inspiró profundamente.

—Esto es la gloria, pero primero tu. Quiero ver tu cara. —bebió un poco antes de sotenarla entre sus manos y sonreírme abiertamente.

Tomé la mía con cuidado y me la llevé lentamente a los labios.

—¡VAMOS! No seas marica y toma. —Me apuró sin ningún remordimiento por haberme llamado marica. Sólo levanté una ceja ante su emoción y le di un trago. El líquido caliente se deslizó de mi lengua a lo largo de mi garganta. Esto era la hostia. Gemí vergonzosamente y ella sonrió más.

—Y ahora muerde el panecillo. —Me instruyó deslizándome el plato. Lo hice sin objetar y llevándolo despacio a mi boca sólo para molestarla, lo cual funcionó. Bufó y rodó los ojos. Me reí y ahora no fue un gemido lo que se me escapó. Me tensé y cerré los ojos. Diablos, extrañaba a mi madre más de lo que pensaba.

Quería ser un niño otra vez, un niño inocente que no sabe nada más que de los poderes de Spiderman y porqué Bruno Díaz se volvió Batman. Quería ser el estúpido que era antes de mudarme la primera vez, era un imbécil, un asno, pero era feliz no enterándome de nada. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve con los ojos cerrados hasta que sentí su mano posarse sobre la mía.

—Estás bien. —No era una pregunta. Ella me lo afirmaba y yo quería creerle.

—No lo sé. —Respondí sin convicción, viéndola sin verla realmente.

Me miró directo a los ojos, parecía ver más de lo que yo mostraba, aunque aún no sabía como lo hacía.

—Ven, trae tu panecillo, voy a mostrarte algo. —Y sin más se levantó tomando mi mano, dejé un billete que pronto fue devuelto a mi bolsillo con una sonrisa de parte de Sue.

—¿No trago patines recuerdas?, ve más despacio.

—¡Cierto! Espera un minuto. —Del bolso que llevaba atravesado sacó unos converse blancos con muchos dibujos hechos a mano con lo que parecía ser Sharpie negro. No podía verlos bien desde donde me encontraba, pero apostaría a que el dibujo más grande era un león.

Se terminó de amarrar las agujetas, pero algo captó su atención, al igual que la mía. Un niño molestaba a una niña. Él le decía cosas que no podíamos escuchar, pero que no parecían ser buenas ya que la niña lloraba mientras sostenía un helado que estaba en peligro de ser derramado. El niño continuó hablándole a la niña y si sin titubear tomó el helado y la empujó al piso. No podía tener más de 12 años, pero estaba claro que ya era todo un bravucón.

Bella se levantó y caminó hacía ellos dejando sus patines y bolsa en la banca. La seguí en silencio, llevado por la misma curiosidad e indignación que sentía ella.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿estás bien? —preguntó a la niña que rápidamente se abrazó a Bella y sollozó más fuerte.

—Es una nena, no aguanta nada. —Replicó el que parecía ser el más grande.

—Me pareció qué lo que hiciste no fue muy caballeroso. Pídele una disculpa y regrésale su helado. —Pedí yo con la voz que usaba Carlisle para razonar conmigo cuando tenía su edad.

El pequeño monstruo se río y me miró con burla. Podía sentir el enojo de Bella y el mío crecer, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Bella ya había tomado el helado y se lo había puesto de sombrero al niño. Mi sorpresa fue enorme, la del niño mucho más y la pequeña sólo estalló en carcajadas.

—Y la próxima vez que te vea molestando a algún niño, ese helado terminará en un lugar que no te gustaría saber. Vamos princesa te compraré uno nuevo, mucho más grande y con chispitas. —La seguí en silencio aún sorprendido. Si alguien nos había visto estaríamos en problemas.

—Bella, Mmm, eso no estuvo muy bien. —Le dije a pesar de que lo que quería hacer era reírme.

—Lo sé, pero si alguien no le enseñaba una lección a ese pequeño hijo de su papá y su mamá seguiría molestando a los demás. Esos niños no me agradan, eran la clase de niños a los que golpeaba cuando iba al Kinder Garden.

—No sé porqué eso no me sorprende en lo absoluto. —Me reí.

—Sigue burlándote y no vas a ser el único con un sombrero de cono y chocolate. —Advirtió, pero podía ver la diversión bailando en sus ojos.

—Ahora —se dirigió a la pequeña —, dime princesa, ¿de qué quieres tu helado?

La niña la observó un segundo y sin vacilar le sonrió mostrando el hueco entre sus dientes.

—Me llamo Makenna y ese era Justin, tengo 8 años. Lo que hiciste con él fue genial. —La abrazó escondiendo su carita en el hueco de su cuello. Bella se limitó a acariciarle la espalda y peinar su cabello. Una imagen de ella haciendo lo mismo, pero con una niña de cabello castaño y rizado me asaltó, paralizándome.

—Cariño, sé que fue genial, y aunque él se lo merecía no está bien. Debes hablar con alguien, pero nunca corresponder a su estupidez con más estupidez. La violencia es mala. ¿Me prometes que si te molesta de nuevo irás a hablar con tu mamá? —Le extendió el meñique.

Makenna sonrió más ampliamente y entrelazó su meñique con el de ella.

—¡Por el meñique! —dijo con entusiasmo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Se volteó dispuesta a irse corriendo, pero me observó, primero con sorpresa como si hubiera olvidado que yo estaba ahí también. Luego su mirada cambió a una de suspicacia y me llamó con su dedo. Cuando me incliné me susurró muy despacio:

—Ella es linda, cuídala. — Y sin más ceremonias se alejó corriendo y saltando.

—Y no me dejó comprarle un helado —Bella se quejó —. Pensaba que los niños daban cualquier cosa por un barquillo de chocolate, pero ella se fue —negó con la cabeza —. Eso me recuerda que tenemos que irnos. ¿Quieres que vayamos a pie o vamos por tu auto? Yo aún tengo mis patines conmigo.

¿Por qué la niña había dicho aquello? Bella es bonita y amable, pero parecía que la niña se estuviera refiriendo a otra cosa, ¿y por qué me pedía a mí que la cuidara? La comprensión llegó de repente; ¡pensaba que yo era su novio!

Novio.

¿Por qué esa palabra no sonaba nada mal? Ella. Mía. Su novio. Sonreí pero, no podía. Yo me iría.

—Creo que deberíamos hacernos un tatuaje de un perro en la cadera, ¿Qué dices? —La voz de Bella me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. ¿Qué me decía?

—¡Claro!, pero será otro día, hoy tengo que terminar unas cosas y...

—Y no me estabas prestando atención. Quiero un tatuaje pero no de un perro, ¿qué clase de loca crees que soy? —entrecerró sus ojos mientras me veía —. Si te tienes que ir lo entiendo, ¿nos vemos mañana chico nuevo?

—Claro, y me llamo Edward.

Sonrió y sus ojos brillaban cuando me dijo: —Lo sé. Nos vemos mañana Edward —me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue con pequeños saltos mientras cantaba. Yo era el que debía irse y ella me dejó. Otra vez. Debía llegar pronto a casa, debía pensar. Hablar con mi madre y Alice. Ellas sabrían que hacer.

Quería quedarme con ella, no sabía por qué, no lo entendí, pero yo lo deseaba. Dios, haz que me quede, que pueda hacerlo y que ella me quiera. Hazlo. Y la respuesta que recibí del cielo fue un trueno. Llovería.

¿Eso sería bueno o malo?, otro trueno retumbó y una gota me cayó en la mejilla en forma de lágrima.

Tal vez, no era bueno.

Y sólo después de ese pensamiento, comenzó a llover.

* * *

Bien pues aquí tienen apenas el 4to capítulo. ¿Que les pareció? Se que me tardé un buen, eran las últimas patadas de la escuela. Oficialmente soy universitaria ;) Estoy muy contenta y mi madre mucho más. Ya estoy en vacaciones, así que ahora no habrá pretexto para no actualizar pero ya no prometo nada, siempre surge algo y no quiero ilusionarlas, solo ténganme mucha paciencia porfitas. Esta historia es especial para mi y será contada hasta el final. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y el apoyo. Gracias a Solecito, a Jeaneth (que no sé si sigue siendo Queen bee o ya no xD) Y Esmeralda por haberme corregido el capítulo. Muchas gracias.

Ahora todo será de calidad. Estoy en búsqueda de una beta. ¿Alguien dice yo?

XOXO Yoa, el reptil amante de las viejas películas que nunca pasan de moda, boa. (:

.

.

.

.

**¿Review?**


End file.
